convergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Raxus Imar
"Will history remember me as a Warrior or a Bureaucrat?" -Raxus Imar shortly before the final battle against Helix. Viscount Raxus Imar is the founder and head of the House Imar and the Imperial Viscount of the Imperial Court and it's current de-facto leader. History Early life Born Raxu'uk on a forgotten colony world lost to the dust of the waging Sigma Wars, young Raxu'uk had to watch Solsasian machines burn his colony home and slaughter his mother,his father drafted into the military never to be seen again leaving the young Raxu'uk to fend for himself in the slums of Confederate cities. Here he was picked up by a merchant who taught him basic mercantilism and accounting,when the war came to the city all citizens where drafted including the merchants. Raxu'uk still too young became a assistant to one of the Front-Captains,doing paperwork that kept the shaky Confederate Militia stable.It was only after his day of adulthood that he took the name Raxus and joined the military forces fighting for almost several centuries in the Sigma Wars. Upon the end of the war, because of his previous management skills Raxus was promoted Sector Governor of several occupied worlds and he began to gain the first taste of governance, at first he failed to suppress revolts and uprisings but he did prevent the local markets and currencies from becoming hyper inflated as the Confederacy slowly fell into economic ruin. The Rising Imperium He would continue this lost battle until the arrival of the Imperialist Rebels led by the golden scaled Sagess who's charisma and promises of a grand future caused Raxus to switch sides,a decision he never questioned even after they tore down the Confederacy and built the First Imperium and as reward he became Vikah formed one of the Original Six Houses that would shape Varanus politics in the future, his loyalty to the Emperor ensured his wealth while he remained a close advisor to economical affairs. Milky Way When the Varanus clawed for survival after the catastrophic crash,Raxus led one of the many militias to seek out and eventually capture alien-raiders that explored the planet,leading to the interrogation and translation of the alien dialect that would allow the Varanus to learn the Galactic Common. As the First Imperium expanded and claimed Argatu, Raxus was named it's governor and proceeded to oversee local matters there, he was present during the meeting between the Court and the Atara Federation leader Sarah Trace and convinced the Emperor to make them a protectorate under slightly unfair terms. He grew fond of smoking a pipe after receiving one as a gift from one of the human servants in his employ. Helix War "The age of the Varanus has ended....No longer shall the Imperium protect Varanus superiority but rather all Imperials who owe their lives to the cause and would die to protect our way of life." -Raxus arguing with the Varanus supremacists The Helix war brought much strive to Raxus on account of the Emperor's disappearance and most likely death,he was elected Viscount and given emergency powers to ensure the crowning of the heir,unfortunately Helix's siege on the Capital not only shattered the Imperial government but also led to the death of the Princess and the end of the Sagess Line leaving the Viscount in a uncertain position with the threat of ambitious nobles seeking the throne which he defended. With the help of Grand Imperator Zorbek order was restored and the Viscount rallied the Imperial remnants alongside the remains of the Northern factions to form a Second Imperium,taking the banner of the Sagess line as it's new flag and vowing to destroy Helix and restore Imperial dominion over it's lost territories. He oversaw the first major galactic meeting between all major powers in the galaxy and united them as a single force against Helix while balancing the demands of his newfound allies and the nobles who disagreed with his reforms to make the Imperium more multiracial. Raxus oversaw the formation of a specialized unorthodox team that acted as poster boys for the Campaign at the cost of his personal family relics,his investment would however prove to be sound as the team deliver the final blow to Helix proving Raxus's faith in the outside races was not misplaced. Post War Raxus remained Viscount, overseeing the development of the empire as it expanded and reclaimed the worlds that fell to Helix, forging a new pact alongside the victorious powers in what became known as the Santori Accords. Abilities "Words start wars.....Words can end it as well." ''- Raxus Imar on the power of diplomacy. Being Vikah, Raxus is biologically immortal and while he can easily use magic he prefers the powers of word and tongue. An master diplomat and economist that led the empire to a golden age of peace and prosperity despite the unsure future it has without the Sagess Dynasty. Under the aged frame of the Viscount lies a veteran warrior with centuries of experience that may have withered with age but isn't less dangerous to those who underestimate him. Using his position and skills the Viscount is a dangerous foe to cross for anyone short of a galactic leader. Personality ''"I apologize if the presence of the guard disrupts impressions of peaceful intent....Formalities are the cornerstone of our diplomacy." -Raxus during the Santori Accords. Raxus Imar is known for his stubbornness in the face of defeat,a trait that helped him remain determined to rebuild the empire in the past and one that ensures his goals remain the same despite his new position and it's expected responsibilities.He is known for formality taking deep respect for courtesies that is rooted into Imperial and Varanus culture which has helped him to earn allies beyond the confines of the Imperium. Calm and careful when it comes to dangers and threats whilst being cold-hearted to his foes has earned caution by those who earned his frown and his calculating and often ruthless nature towards dealing with problems has earned the respect of those in the higher circles of the Empire. Category:Leaders